Pixie Perfect
by ILoveLovegood
Summary: Zara is a pixie now. Betty, nick & everyone thinks shes dead, shes the princess and can fly. she has a different power too. what happens when she and all the other pixies move to Forks? T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Zara POV**

**FLASHBACK**

_Someone picked me up, and I felt slight pressure on my lips. The next thing I knew I was surrounded in darkness. I struggled to open my eyes, make a noise but nothing happened. Soon I was completely unaware of anything. I couldn't even think, except in short, staccato phrases and sentences._

_I opened my eyes and found myself on a feather bed in a room furnished and painted in sparkling gold. I sat up and went to the mirror. The person I saw was definitely not me. They had chocolate brown hair that hung in slight ringlets to their mid-back. They had pale, flawless skin. The thing that stood out most was the clear blue eyes. They were very, very beautiful. Then in the background of the mirror a door opened and a man, who was just as beautiful stepped out. "Good morning Zara," He said._

**END FLASHBACK**

I found out later that I was a pixie. The Pixie Princess, actually. Betty, Nick, and everyone else thought that I had run away back to Charleston, until Mom had told them I wasn't there. Than they thought that I had died.

We've stayed in Bedford for as long as we could. But now the time has come for us to move our kingdom somewhere else. I am royalty, so I can fly. But I also have another power. I can make things appear out of thin air.

It's time for us to move now. Our next Destination: Forks, Washington.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's kind of like the prologue, but not really. I promise I will try to make longer chapters! BYE BYE NOW! R&R for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I was eating lunch with Alice and Edward when all of a sudden, Alice stopped short on a sentence and zoned out. Then in a minute her eyes returned to regular and she said "Now what was I talking about?" I looked at Edward begging for an explanation but he refused to meet my eyes.

I was in Edwards Silver Volvo with lice behind me in the back. "Please please _please _tell me what you saw Alice!" I finally said. "All in good time, Bella" She replied. When we pulled into the driveway of the Cullens' house, Alice said "Cullen family meeting, living room, right now." In a slightly raised voice that everyone could hear.

When we got to the living room everyone was already seated. As soon as I was situated Alice began. "Today I had a vision. There is going to be a whole clan of supernatural creatures coming here to Forks. I don't know if they're good or bad, so we have to be on our guard." Everyone nodded.

ZPOV

We were making our way to Forks in Pixie form. Astley was at my side and we were flying over everyone. Soon we saw the tall buildings of Seattle. We started heading towards Forks. Soon we saw a meadow with a big huge house like the one my father used in Bedford. We landed and went into the house.

I looked around the meadow where we were and smelled an overly sweet smell along with a human smell. And if I smelled a little harder I smelled a scent that brought invisible tears to my eyes. I could smell werewolf and it made me think of Nick. The one true person I loved. I mean, I love Astley, but Nick is my true true love... Then without my expecting a pale, perfect god came into the meadow with a plain old human. She reminded me of Izzy. I felt really sad. Then the god shifted his gaze to me and his mouth opened slightly. Then I turned invisible and ran into our house, which, by the way, is invisible to everyone but pixies unless we want someone to.

Because I had insisted on it, I was enrolled in Forks High School with another Pixie girl name Cecilia. When I walked into my first class, I saw the girl who reminded me of Izzy. Lucky for me the only seat available was next to her.

I sat down and said "Hi my names Zara. I'm from Bedford, Maine."

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella." Isabella. But I didn't want to call her Bella, so I said "Um do you mind if I call you Izzy. I had a really good friend back in Mine named Izzy and I _really _miss her. "Sure." And that was my first friend in Forks.


End file.
